custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vhisola (Misplaced Alternate Universe)
Vhisola was a Toa of Water in the Misplaced Alternate Universe who was an original member of the Toa Metru. She is now comatose in a Ga-Meru hospital. History Early Life Vhisola started her life as Ga-Matoran on Spherus Magna, where she helped create the Matoran Universe. After moving into the Great Spirit Robot she lived in the Metru Nui. Life in Metru Nui Vhisola was a student in Nocama's school and was her best friend. Vhisola was possessive of Nocama and dilaiked all her other friends. Around this time Vhisola learned the location of the Great Disk in Ga-Metru. Summoned to the Great Temple Shortly after the Great Cataclysm Vhisola, along with Nuhrii, Orkahm, Ahkmou, Tehutti, and Ehrye were summoned to the great temple by Toa Lhikan and given toa stones. The six matoran became the Toa Metru and Lhikan became Turaga. Toa Metru While the matoran were repairing the damage done by the Great Cataclysm matoran started to go missing. The Toa discovered that a plant monster named Morbuzakh was behind it. The Toa recovered the Great disk from each of their Metru and used them to defeat Morbuzakh A few days later Toa Ahkmou disappeared nowhere to be found. A week later Ahkmou reappeared in Onu-Metru as a Toa of Shadow and upload a virus into the Vahki network and injured the lead engineer Nuparu. A matoran named Takua put on the Avokii and became Takanuva and took the place on the team that Ahkmou had left. Around this time Toa Rhodie summoned six matoran to the Great Temple, them being Jaller, Hewkii, Haylex, Nuju, Gruru, and Whenua. They all received toa stones and Vhisola anong with the other Toa Metru witnessed Rhodie Become a Turaga a new toa team be created. The new team was trained by Naho and the other Toa Mangai, along with the Toa Metru. Around this time she formed a close bond with Toa Nuhrii. A few hundred years later, the Toa Hagah returned from their mission with many survivors of the brotherhood invasion and were welcomed into Metru-Nui with open arms. Toa Whenua, around this time was injured badly when a dark hunter Lurker Invaded Metru-Nui. The Toa of Earth Summoned six matoran too the Great temple and gave them toa stones. These matoran were Kapura, Macku, Tamaru, Hafu, Taipu, and Koepke. Whenua became a Turaga and the new toa team was also trained by Toa Naho as well. A few Years later Toa Orde came to Metru Nui to enlist help in awakening Mata Nui by going to Karda-Nui with the Ignika. Tehutti and the Toa Metru joined Toa Orde's party with Many other toa teams such as the Toa Hagah, the Toa Mangai, and the two new Toa teams created by Rhodie and Whenua. Battle of Karda Nui During the Battle Vhisola was with Orde, who was holding the Ignika, when Ahkmou attacked and took out Orde. Vhisola then distracted Ahkmou while a komou wearing matoran took the mask from the ground and ran away. After Ahkmou realized the mask was gone he was enraged and put the toa of water in a coma. Later Vhisola's unconscious body was recovered by Macku and Hewkii, and given Toa Nuhrii who carried her back to Metru Nui. Returning to Metru-Nui Due to Vhisola being in a coma she was placed in a hospital in ga-metru and is looked after by Doctor Kotu. She is frequently visited by Nocama and Nuhrii. Abilities and Traits As a matoran Vhisola had a miniscule amount of control over water and like other ga-matoran she could hold her breath longer than other types of matoran. As a Toa of Water Vhisola could create, control, and absorb water. She could also create floods, control water, and create storms. Vhisola is also a great swimmer Vhisola is brave and strong willed. She is protective of those she cares about. She is a realist and can be blunt. Forms Appearances * The Great Escape (First Appearance) * Eternal Wounds Category:User:117Jaller Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa of Water Category:Water